volviendo a ser como antes
by jalele
Summary: Luego de que el chico bestia logra encontrar una manera de traer a terra de vuelta...bueno, lean el fic para averiguarlo. chicobestiaxterra estupido summary... chap 7 arriba! a peticion del publico, un poco de robxstar
1. primera parte: el conjuro

fanfic

Hacia tiempo que eso pasaba con chico bestia. cy, star, raven y robin ya no sabían que hacer para que volviera a estar como antes. ya no jugaba videojuegos...comía muy poco y todo el día se lo pasaba encerrado en su habitación. solo salía para ir a desayunar (comparado con lo que comía antes, ahora apenas probaba el desayuno: un vaso de leche de soya y de vuelta a su habitación)y no volvía a salir de ahí hasta el día siguiente. los otros no tenían ni idea de lo que hacia ahí, pero notaban que era agotador, ya que chico bestia aparecía todos los días en la cocina cada vez mas cansado, con ojeras, cara de deprimido, delgado y pálido. ya no se parecía al que algunos meses antes discutía a grito pelado con cyborg para usar los videojuegos o comerse la ultima rebanada de pizza.

Lo que ninguno de los otros titanes entendía era hasta que punto se cansaba su amigo verde...a veces se quedaba dormido sobre los complicados libros de ciencias, llenos de ecuaciones; o sobre los libros de magia (que raven le había prestado luego de hacerlo jurar que los cuidaría muy bien) y despertaba sobresaltado, desesperado por terminar ese trabajo que lo tenia esclavizado pero en libertad, atado sin cadenas, esa fuerza que le daba saber que trabajaba para algo que valía totalmente la pena:_ traer a terra de vuelta._

El buscaba algún conjuro para lograr lo que se proponía hacer, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no existía, decidió crear uno que fuera para la situación. Lo que si sabia era que iba a ser difícil; los grandes magos con suerte creaban unos tres o cuatro a lo largo de su vida, y el era sólo un aprendiz. pero no por eso se dio por vencido.

Consiguió que raven le hiciera clases de magia; cómo prepararse para realizar hechizos, las maneras de invocar magia mas poderosa, las pociones que se podían realizar, cuándo era mejor preparar un hechizo para que fuera mas eficaz, todo eso y muchas cosas mas; raven le enseñó todo con paciencia. sabia que lo de la traición de terra había sido un duro golpe para el; por eso pensó que era mejor enseñarle lo que le pedía ya que así a lo mejor se distraía de lo deprimido que había quedado.

Luego de varios meses, casi un año desde la traición de terra, el Chico Bestia por fin dio con la fórmula correcta. No podía creer que en solo unos meses hubiera logrado crear un conjuro totalmente nuevo. pero para que resultara mas efectivo debía hacerse con luna llena, y decidió esperar hasta que las condiciones apropiadas llegaran.

Y llego el gran día; chico bestia tomó los libros que tanto tiempo lo habían ayudado para encontrar las sustancias que debía preparar cuidadosamente para no cometer errores. también tomó los ingredientes que se necesitaban para preparar la poción con que volvería a terra a la vida.

Se encaminó al lugar en donde estaba su terra; estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía controlarse para que no se le cayeran los frascos de las manos temblorosas mientras preparaba la poción paso a paso; cualquier equivocación podría tener efectos inesperados.

Luego de tener en sus manos un frasco con la poción mágica, subió al pedestal en donde estaba la estatua de terra, listo para esperar cualquier reacción de su parte; podía estar triste, deprimida quizás por el remordimiento; o quizá aun estaba del bando de slade y lo atacaba; cualquier reacción podía ser. Pero nuestro verde amigo no dejo que lo vencieran las dudas. Solo contemplo unos segundos la cara de terra, aun convertida en estatua, y vertió el líquido sobre ella. Luego, mientras la estatua de terra se ponía a brillar, salto del pedestal y se escondió entre unos matorrales; prefería ver como reaccionaba ella ahora que estaba despierta, observarla un rato para ver la mejor manera de acercársele.

Chico Bestia no se había imaginado la reacción de terra de esa manera: ella miró un rato a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer; no entendía lo que pasaba ni por que estaba en ese lugar.

terra: ... como es que estoy aquí? dónde están los titanes? y slade? y el chico bestia? que pasó con la lava?

Todas estas preguntas le hicieron comprender al chico bestia que para ella, no había pasado ni un segundo desde que se había convertido en piedra para salvarlos a ellos y a la ciudad...

terra: hmm...no se lo que habrá pasado, no conozco esta zona de la cuidad. Mejor busco algún lugar para pasar la noche, aquí esta oscureciendo y empezó a hacer frío... (Sigue caminando, seguida sigilosamente por el chico bestia, hasta llegar a un lugar desde donde se puede observar la torre)

terra: la torre de los titanes (esto lo dice con voz triste, recordando lo bien que la habían tratado, su traición, las emboscadas que slade la había obligado a hacerles)

Chico bestia comprendió lo que le pasaba. Además de que su instinto era muy fuerte y lo ayudaba a comprender los sentimientos ajenos, era evidente que ella estaba triste, además no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde...bueno, desde que lo de slade había pasado. Ella no sabía si habían pasado minutos, segundos, hora, días...tal vez años desde todo eso. No estaba segura de si era una buena decisión ir a la torre de los titanes. Por un lado, ella deseaba ir a un lugar que se pareciera a un hogar, se sentía sola y a lo mejor los titanes ya la habían perdonado o ya no estaba enojados con ella. por otro lado, tal vez hubiera pasado mucho tiempo y los titanes ya no estuvieran ahí. o, como ultima posibilidad, podían seguir enojados con ella y...no podía imaginarse que pasaría. Luego de dudar un rato, prefirió arriesgarse. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la torre, pero sin estar totalmente segura de si era o no la decisión correcta.

terra: bueno, no me puedo quedar aquí toda la noche. o tomo una decisión ahora, o me voy a tener que quedar a dormir aquí. mejor me arriesgo a ir; de todas maneras no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada.

Cuando llego al pie de la torre, se empezó a sentir algo insegura; levantó un terrón de tamaño suficientemente grande para llevarla y lo subió a la altura de la ventana de la habitación de Robin, para ver si podía averiguar algo sobre si los titanes la aceptarían o no.

Robin estaba entrenando con una bolsa de boxeo. Luego de unos minutos de mirarlo, terra fue hacia la ventana de raven. ella no estaba ahi, tampoco star ni cyborg estaban en las suyas. chico bestia tampoco estaba, pero habia un detalle que llamaba la atencion: habia _libros_ abiertos sobre el escritorio (0.o libros, chico bestia!) y estaba _aun _mas desordenado que de costumbre.

Luego de mirar por las ventanas de los otros titanes, decidio mirar por la ventana de la que habia sido _su propia_ habitacion.

terra: vaya...que extraño...! todo esta exactamente como lo deje antes de...irme

Mientras tanto, el chico bestia convertido en camaleón habia subido hasta donde estaba ella, pera seguir viendo lo que hacia.

terra: (todavia no se habia dado cuenta de que la estaban espiando) bueno, si nadie esta en su habitacion, supongo que estaran en la cocina o en el living.

Y se puso a mirar por la ventana de la cocina. Cy, raven y star estaba hablando.

star: amigos, estoy preocupada por chico bestia...alguien mas ha notado que esta muy distinto ultimamente?

cy: desde hace varios meses esta muy raro...alguien ha notado que practicamente no come?

raven: y tampoco hace chistes estupidos. no juega a los videojuegos. hasta me pidio que le hiciera clases de magia...

star: quieres decir que el ha estado _estudiando_? 0.o no me esperaba eso

cy: cualquier cambio que tenga no es extraño, luego de lo de Terra quedo destrozado...

star: pero pense que ya lo habia superado, eso fue lo que me dijo a mi

raven: eso lo dijo solo para tranquilizarte star, la verdad es que esta destrozado por dentro. nadie esperaba que ella nos traicionara.

Mientras tanto terra, al escuchar la conversacion terra estaba muy triste al ver que eso era lo que pensaban de ella los que habian sido sus amigos.

cy: pero de todas maneras, tampoco nadie esperaba esa reaccin por parte de el. recuredan lo que paso? el siguio creyendo en ella y defendiendola, aun luego de saber que ella se habia pasado al bando de slade. decia que ella estaba confundida, que en el fondo no era mala... y creo que tenia razon.

star: si, ella estaba solo confundida...ademas, luego de todo eso, ella nos salvo y se sacrifico por nosotros y por toda la cuidad.Es lamentable que luego de eso, nosotros no hayamos sido capaces de encontrar la manera de traerla de vuelta...

robin: (entrando a la cocina) que hay chicos? de que hablan?

raven: de lo de terra. actualmente estabamos hablando de como intentabamos traerla de vuelta.

robin: oh... pero venia a decirles algo: el chico bestia no esta en su habitacion. se que ultimamente no deja que nadie entre ahi, y que dice que interrumpe su concentracion, pero entre para pedirle algo y no estaba...creen que este otra vez...alla?

cy: no lo creo, ultimamente ni sale de su habitacion. si hubiera ido donde terra, yo creo que lo habriamos visto.

star: yo creo que si no queria que lo vieramos, pudo haberse convertido en uno de esos reptiles que cambian de color y se camuflan y...

raven: un camaleón?

star: eso! -

robin: pero volviendo al tema, la otra vez comento que el tambien estaba buscando la manera de traerla de vuelta. aunque me dijo que estaba descubriendo algo complicado; y que no sabia si funcionaria.

cy: yo opino que cualquiera, por muy malas cosas que haya hecho, merece una 2ª oportunidad.se que nos traiciono, pero nunca pudimos siquiera conocer su version de lo que habia pasado. quiero decir, slade puede encontrar maneras de sabotear a cualquiera...

robin: si, como por ejemplo yo. slade dijo que los iba a eliminar uno por uno; lenta y dolorosamente, y que me iba a hacer mirar cuando lo hiciera, si no me convertia en aprendiz suyo.

raven: lo se, slade ataca exactamente al punto debil de cada persona a quien quiere persuadir de algo. le gusta especialmente jugar con la mente de las personas.

star: y nosotros nunca supimos si el saboteo a terra. la verdad, no se me habia ocurrido pensarlo asi...creo que al principio, fuimos muy duros al juzgarla, especialmente los primeros dias luego de su traicion.

cy: pero vamos, star, tu sabes que eso cambio cuando...bueno...todos sabemos lo que paso.

robin: no tengas miedo de nombrar las cosas, cyborg. lo que paso fue lo que paso, y no podemos cambiarlo; pero si nos negamos a nombrarlo creo que podria ser un insulto a la memoria de nuestra amiga. ella se sacrifico para salvarnos; negar lo que paso seria como despreciar lo que ella hizo por nosotros...

raven: vamos robin, tu estas siendo demasiado duro con cy. lo que pasa es que a uno le cuesta nombrar las cosas que son tristes para uno, es normal que tambien para no ponernos tristes a nosotros, prefirió no nombrarlo.

star: bueno, yo tengo que ir a mi habitacion a alimentar a cedita. nos vemos luego!

raven: yo me voy a mi habitacion a leer un poco

cy: que tal un pequeño partido de videojuegos, robin?

robin: te vas a arrepentir de haber tenido esa idea, ni te vas a dar cuenta de lo que pasó y ya te voy a haber ganado! (salen los dos titanes de la cocina rumbo al living)

Terra estaba sorprendida por todo lo que habia escuchado.Sus amigos la habian perdonado por su traicion, estaban tristes porque pensaban que ella no iba a volver e incluso habian intentado traerla de vuelta.

terra: (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) no puedo creer que tenga unos amigos asi...me perdonaron luego de todo lo que les hice, no puedo creer que no esten furiosos conmigo, como pude traicionarlos?

Bajó otra vez al suelo, seguida por el chico bestia, y entro a la torre.


	2. decidiendo mostrarse

Hola! - mi nombre es jalele. Bueno, no me llamo de verdad así, pero es mi nik .U espero que les guste mi fic, es el primero "entero y largo" que escribo. Tengo otros que ya escribí, pero son lo que se podría llamar un cortometraje. Si me quieren contactar, mi msn es una ultima cosa: por favor dejen reviews, me inspiran y me dan ganas de escribir…además de que me ayuda a saber la cantidad de gente que lee mi fic, y a lo mejor publico los otros

-----------------0------------------

Bajó otra vez al suelo, seguida por el chico bestia, y entro a la torre.

Terra: uf…bueno, aquí voy.

Subió las escaleras de la torre (nota de la autora: U perdón por interrumpir… la torre tiene escaleras o ascensor? ..U) y fue directamente a la habitación de chico bestia. Quería que chico bestia fuera el primero en recibir disculpas de su parte.

Al entrar, sólo vio lo que desde la ventana había visto antes: unos libros desordenados y montones de papeles sobre el escritorio, y algunos desparramados por el suelo. No había rastro de el…Y en ese momento el titán verde decidió mostrarse.

Chico bestia: (tomando forma humana nuevamente) (desde la puerta) ejem…

Terra: 0.0 chico bestia? No lo puedo creer! Tanto tiempo sin verte, hablar contigo…aaaaaah! (Se le tira encima a abrazarlo)

Chico bestia: (asfixiándose pero esforzándose por ocultarlo) si, un gusto verte a ti también! 0 no sabes cómo te hemos extrañado por aquí, Terra.

Hablando animadamente de temas tan variados que iban de cómo habían ido las cosas en la torre desde que terra se fue hasta temas un poco mas románticos, se dirigieron a la cocina. Como Terra no estaba tan segura de querer presentarse ante el resto de sus amigos así de sopetón, el chico bestia entró a la cocina antes que ella, mientras ella se quedaba en el pasillo escuchando la conversación.

Chico bestia: hola chicos! (Abre el refrigerador) algo vegetariano por aquí, o no queda nada comestible?

Todos: o.0 chico bestia, a esta hora en la cocina y además comiendo? Wow!

Raven: uf, por fin te estas poniendo normal otra vez, estabas mas encerrado que yo… y eso es decir

Starfire: estábamos muy preocupados por ti, chico bestia. Estas seguro de que no deseas un estimulante slart de gurtabayas? Es lo que la gente en mi planeta come cuando necesita animarse

Chico bestia: o.0 no gracias star, acá encontré un…(busca apresurado en el refrigerador para no tener que probar la comida de star) em… palito de apio! Si, delicioso U (lo muerde) por cierto chicos, si hipotéticamente yo pudiera traer a Terra de vuelta con nosotros, que dirían ustedes?

Robin: que lo hicieras si pensarlo más. Ella lo merece.

Raven: es muy cierto.

Cy: Terra sacrificó su vida para obtener el perdón. Y salvó las nuestras. Que clase de amigos seriamos si luego de eso tuviéramos la posibilidad de volverla a la vida y no lo hacemos?

Chico bestia: bueno…chicos tengo algo muy importante que decirles…

Todos: 0.0 que cosa? . otro agujero negro en tu habitación?

Chico bestia: ..U pues no…esque lo que pasa…bueno la verdad yo…

Raven: vaya, lo vas a decir de una buena vez o no!

Terra: (entrando por la puerta) Eso que él les iba a contar…soy yo


	3. ¿te unes al equipo?

**Hola otra vez! n.n aquí va la tercera parte del fic, espero que les guste. Envíen reviews, por favor! Me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Invito a los lectores de este fic a unirse a mi pagina, en donde también podrán agregar sus fics: http// groups. / lamejorserieteentitans (eso iba sin espacios, el link no aparece si lo pongo junto) bueno, no los distraigo mas y les dejo con el fic.**

**Disclaimer: T¬T teen titans no me pertenece, rayos, por que me obligan a recordarlo diciendo esto! u.u**

- - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - -

Terra: lo que el les iba a contar…soy yo

Todos: o.0

(Aquí hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, sobre todo por la sorpresa) star fue la primera en reaccionar.

Star: n.n amiga Terra! Hay que celebrar este acontecimiento tan especial!

Robin: (se acerca y le tiende la mano) un gusto verte de nuevo, que hay, compañera?(terra se la estrecha)

Cy: boo-yah! (corre hasta donde esta ella) es cierto que estas aquí? Increíble! O.0 oye te ves un poco delgaducha...tienes que comer algo!

Raven: es cierto. Toma lo que quieras del refri, después de todo te mereces eso y mucho mas!

Chico bestia: eso es muy cierto. Vamos, come algo que si no te nos vas a desmayar!

Terra: o / o de acuerdo, calma…(se acerca al refri, lo abre y…)

Unos minutos después había un montón enorme de platos sucios en el lavaplatos, y Terra estaba sentada en la silla de la cocina. La misma escena que en el episodio "Terra".

Terra: (suspira, satisfecha) aaaah. Gracias… tenía mucha hambre

Los Titanes intercambiaron miradas. Robin dio un paso adelante.

Robin: Terra, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte en nombre del equipo.

Terra lo miró con sus grandes ojos celestes, con una mirada de interrogación. "oh,oh"-pensó. "aquí las cosas se van a poner mal. Seguramente querrá saber por qué los traicioné, o algo por el estilo… "

Robin: en nombre de todos los titanes, te quiero dar las gracias. Lo que hiciste fue una enorme muestra de valor, y gracias a eso salvaste a toda la ciudad, incluyéndonos. Es por eso que te pregunto, ¿quieres unirte otra vez al equipo?

Terra: (se había puesto roja durante la primera parte del discursillo de Robin, pero al escuchar la pregunta no lo podía creer) 0.0 e-en-serio? Pero, ustedes están seguros? Digo… u.u no creo que merezca tal nivel de confianza, ya los traicioné una vez . ustedes cómo podrían saber que no lo voy a volver a hacer? (se veía a las claras que ella tenía la conciencia sumamente intranquila. Todavía le costaba creer que ellos pudieran mantener su confianza en ella) no se si lo merezca. (Apenada, miró al suelo).

Chico bestia: no digas eso, claro que lo mereces! Se que lo que hiciste te trae remordimientos, pero recuerda el otro lado de la historia. Te sacrificaste para conseguir el perdón; y lo conseguiste. Eso y mucho más.

Star: te mereces nuestra amistad y nuestra confianza!

Raven: pero aun asi ella es libre de decidir. No creen que entre todos solo la estamos poniendo nerviosa?

Terra: puedo darles la respuesta mañana? Necesito tiempo para decidir.

Robin: no hay problema.

Chico bestia: mejor vamos a arreglar tu habitación, debe estar un poco…polvorienta. Nadie ha entrado ahí desde que te fuiste, excepto yo ocasionalmente.

Terra: de acuerdo.

Se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Terra.

Terra: chico bestia, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Chico bestia: acabas de hacerme una –rió.

Terra: entonces te voy a hacer otra,-respondió, divertida- ¿Por qué nadie entró a mi habitación mientras no estuve aquí?

Chico bestia: bueno…la verdad, te extrañábamos tanto que entrar ahí era un recordatorio de que no estabas con nosotros. Entrar ahí era como una especie de tabú, aunque a veces yo entraba…no quería olvidarte. Cuando perdía la esperanza de traerte de vuelta, pasar un rato ahí me calmaba y me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Todos te extrañamos mucho, lo sabías?

Terra: no se si todos…

Chico bestia: te estás refiriendo a raven verdad? Pues lo cierto es que a ella también la afectó todo este asunto, aunque ella se esforzaba por no demostrarlo. Ella se ha mantenido apoyándome, se ha mostrado más amable conmigo. Ahora somos un poco más amigos.

Terra: qué bueno-dijo mientras entraba a su habitación.

Estaba todo como lo había dejado antes de irse con slade: las revistas sobre el escritorio, una playera en un rincón, la caja de espejo en forma de corazón que el chico bestia le había dado esa noche…la única diferencia era que el cubrecamas estaba un poco arrugado, como si un animal hubiera estado ahí. Como si, específicamente, un perro verde hubiera estado ahí. Ella sabía que su amigo verde tomaba forma de perro generalmente cuando estaba triste; y los pelos verdes sobre la cama delataban que en eso precisamente había estado transformado. También había otra diferencia en su habitación: el polvo se había acumulado en casi todas partes. Terra se acercó al escritorio y miró la caja con forma de corazón con la nostalgia reflejada en sus enormes ojos celestes.

Chico bestia: (mirando a Terra) que sucede Terra? Por qué esa cara tan triste? Deberías alegrarte porque ya estás de nuevo con nosotros!

Terra: es que…todavía me siento culpable por lo que sucedió…ya sabes…

Chico bestia: Ya no te preocupes por eso, es parte del pasado.

Terra: creo que tienes razón, nada gano con estar recordando lo sucedido-Terra mira de nuevo la caja en forma de corazón- tengo una idea…por qué mejor no vamos de nuevo al parque de diversiones? Pero esta vez es para divertirnos en grande…Que piensas?

Chico bestia: estaba esperando a que dijeras eso! –asintió con la cabeza, pensando en si al fin, luego de varios meses, iba a tener el beso que tanto había estado esperando.

**Se que el cap estaba un poco corto, pero con todo esto del colegio no me da para escribir demasiado…espero que les haya gustado de todas maneras. Mientras más reviews reciba, más ganas de escribir me dan, así que no duden en enviarme uno si quieren ver el próximo cap en poco tiempo mas!**


	4. compartiendo juntos

**Hoola! Aquí estoy para mandarles otro cap. Les voy a tratar de poner la página otra vez, espero que funcione porque ya van dos intentos fallidos. Bueno, la tercera es la vencida. Para visitar mi página, pongan la dirección sin los guiones. H-t-t-p-:-/-/-g-r-o-u-p-s-.-m-s-n-.-c-o-m-/-l-a-m-e-j-o-r-s-e-r-i-e-t-e-e-n-t-i-t-a-n-s . Como sea, acá va el cap…**

**

* * *

**

Chico bestia: estaba esperando a que dijeras eso! –asintió con la cabeza, pensando en si al fin, luego de varios meses, iba a tener el beso que tanto había estado esperando.

Mientras los otros dos titanes se dirigían al parque de diversiones, sus compañeros celebraban una especie de "reunión" en la cocina.

Star: y qué opinan ustedes, chicos? No es una gran noticia?

Robin: si, star, gran noticia pero nosotros no podemos dejar de estar alerta a lo que pase.

Raven: lo dices por si nos traiciona otra vez?

Robin: no creo que lo haga; en el momento en que nos salvó pudimos ver con claridad lo arrepentida que estaba por haber hecho eso. Me refiero a estar alerta a otro tipo de cosas.

Cy: que tipo de cosas, viejo?

Robin: daños. No creo que Terra pueda habernos traicionado, luego haberse ido con slade, habernos atacado, haberse arrepentido y finalmente haberse sacrificado de esa manera sin quedar con daño sicológico. Por eso les voy a pedir que estén atentos; cualquier signo de cambio que se haya producido en Terra les pido que me lo digan. Puede ser importante que los cambios o daños que haya, los notemos desde el principio para ver si la podemos ayudar. De acuerdo, chicos?

Todos: de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, en el parque de diversiones, los otros dos titanes lo estaban pasando increíble. Pero, como todos tienen su límite, luego de subirse unas 10 veces al "descabezador 2000" y tomar unos cuantos recorridos en el "terminator", la pareja se sentía un poco mareada y decidió tomar un pequeño descanso en uno de los bancos del parque. Terra sabía que tarde o temprano el chico bestia iba a terminar recriminándole el haberlo abandonado y traicionado; pero estaba dispuesta a contestar a todas las preguntas que él le hiciera. Después de todo, tenía que hacerse responsable por sus actos; y la manera tan dulce en que él la había perdonado…

El chico bestia se acercó un poco más a ella. Se sentía tan bien estar juntos…la última vez que ellos habían salido juntos, habían sido interrumpidos por una serie de eventos sumamente desagradables. Él se aclaró la garganta.

Chico bestia: Terra… tengo que decirte algo.

Terra: qué?-contestó. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico verde, se sentía tan bien estar así, pero ya tenía claro que eso no iba a durar mucho: tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar del tema, qué pena que tuviera que ser ahora…pero él lo había decidido así.

Chico bestia: mira, esto es sobre…esa noche. Cuando salimos juntos, recuerdas? Bien, yo quería decirte que…bueno, que lo siento.

Terra: qué sientes? _Yo_ los traicioné, yo _te_ traicioné, soy yo la que debería pedir disculpas! –aunque ella no entendía bien por que, y aunque ella no quería, sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar.

Chico bestia: pero yo también. Rompí mi promesa.

Terra: promesa?

Chico bestia: sí. Recuerdas la promesa que te hice esa noche?

_**Flashback**_

**_El chico bestia y Terra sentados en la rueda de la fortuna._**

_**Terra: chico bestia, si tu supiera algo malo sobre mí seguirías siendo mi amigo?**_

_**Chico bestia: por supuesto.**_

**_Terra: quiero decir, si tú fueras realmente mi amigo, te podría contar cualquier cosa. Y no importa lo horrible que fuera, todavía seríamos amigos, verdad?_**

_**Chico bestia: si, Terra. Lo prometo.**_

_**Fin del flashback.**_

_**Flashback 2**_

**_La escena de "betrayal" (en español, el episodio se llamaba "traición") en que Slade le dice la verdad respecto a la traición de Terra al chico bestia. En la casa de los espejos, chico bestia se está negando a aceptar lo que Slade le está diciendo .Pero cuando Terra se lo confiesa, queda destruido._**

_**Terra: chico bestia, los siento tanto…**_

_**Chico bestia: entonces era todo un juego! Solo estabas actuando?**_

_**Terra: no. Dijiste que serías mi amigo sin importar lo que pasara, recuerdas?**_

_**Chico bestia: creo que slade tenía razón. Tú no tienes amigos.**_

**_(zoom de la cámara a la cara de Terra. Lo que su compañero verde le acaba de decir la afectó profundamente, pero luego de unos segundos de tristeza y dolor mezclados, el odio, la venganza y el rencor aparecen en los ojos de la titán, llenos de determinación. Estas palabras del chico bestia la acaban de pasar totalmente al bando de slade.)_**

**_Fin del flasback_**

terra: si…la recuerdo- dijo con voz apagada.

Chico bestia: pues te quiero pedir disculpas sobre eso. Durante todos estos meses en que no estabas para disculparme, he tenido pesadillas de las que despierto bañado en sudor frío. En ellas soñaba que raven, robin, star y cy me recriminaban el haberte dicho eso y gritaban que era mi culpa que tú estuvieras dentro de esa estatua, me dejaban solo y no me hablaban…era angustiante. Siempre con el remordimiento ahí. Por eso te digo que lo siento, Terra, puedes perdonarme?

Terra: claro que si! la verdad yo también quiero disculparme contigo…por lo que te he hecho, por todas esas cosas malas que te hicieron sufrir tanto. La verdad no merezco ni ser tu amiga. –le dirigió una mirada triste a chico bestia- No lo merezco. Al igual que no merezco volver al equipo. No merezco ser una titán. Ni siquiera merezco estar contigo en este momento! Después de todo lo que te hice sufrir, te ataqué, te traicioné, eso es imperdonable! Como puede ser posible que aun después de eso, tu sigas queriendo estar conmigo! No _te _merezco! No merezco tu amistad.

Chico bestia: (seriamente preocupado por ella. Parecía tan triste, tan desesperada, tan…la verdad, él no tenía palabras para expresar el triste momento por el que pasaba su amiga) no te preocupes por eso, Terra. Tú mereces todo eso, y mucho más. Crees que lo que hiciste fue terrible? Bueno, de hecho la primera parte lo fue, pero a lo que voy no es a eso. _Te sacrificaste para salvarnos, Terra. _No se te puede olvidar. Ese acto heroico de tu parte, nos salvó a nosotros y a toda la ciudad. Eres una heroína. Y con respecto a merecer mi amistad… yo no te considero mi amiga, Terra.- al escuchar esto, ella se quedó sin saber qué responder: eso jamás se lo habría esperado. Ahora si que quedaba sola…- Lo que siento por ti, más que amistad…es amor. Te amo, Terra.

Terra: (levemente shockeada, la verdad ella sentía lo mismo por él, siempre lo había sentido…pero siempre había pensado que al interrumpir Slade ese momento romántico aquella noche, lo había perdido en ese sentido) pues…chico bestia, yo…siento lo mismo por ti- dijo, dándole una pequeña y agradable sorpresa a él, que por cierto desde lo último que había dicho había estado sentado muy rígido, sonrojado y tenso. Pero al oír a Terra, se relajó.

Comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco. El chico bestia pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Terra. Sus labios comenzaron a acercarse, acercarse, acercarse…y se dieron el beso que tanto habían estado esperando.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado. a lo mejor está un poco romantico de más, pero así me salió. T-T sigo escribiendo caps cortos...no me resulta con los largos! bueno, asi les envío caps mas seguido. por favor, si son tan amables, me gustaría que apretaran ese botoncito que dice "go" aquí abajo, y me dejen un review con su sincera opinión del fic aunque ya hayan dejado uno. por favor...**


	5. la nota

**Holas! Acá voy con el cap que les prometí. Espero que les guste. u.u se que esta cortisimo, y que me atrase una semana en mandarlo, pero el colegio me absorbe...**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente de la noche en que chico bestia y Terra habían salido juntos, se encontraban cinco de los titanes sentados a la mesa de la cocina, tomando su desayuno mientras otro de los titanes seguía cocinando. A todos se los veía sumamente alegres.

Star: esto está delicioso! Nunca había probado estas…como dicen que se llaman?

Cy: tostadas francesas. Vaya que están buenas! Si hasta raven está comiendo como generalmente come star.-dijo el metálico joven mientras ensartaba unas cinco a la vez y se las tragaba todas juntas.

Star: y cómo se supone que como yo?- dijo alegremente.

Raven: si, eso! Cómo se supone que come ella? –dijo de una manera igual de alegre.

Robin: pues riendo, hablando mucho y a la vez comiendo –dijo hablando apresuradamente para poder comer la mayor cantidad de tostadas francesas en el menor tiempo posible. Mientras más rápido comieran, más podrían comer antes de que todo se terminara.

Chico bestia: este pastel de chocolate está buenísimo también! Terra, eres la mejor cocinera que haya visto jamás!

Terra: ah, vamos chicos, que no es para tanto…-dijo sonrojándose- además, aún falta mi especialidad.

Todos: especialidad? O.0 esto va a valer la pena!

Terra: si, solo miren…-dijo metiendo las manos con unos guantes de cocina al horno. Cuando las sacó, tenía entre ellas una fuente, llena de…panqueques con manjar!

Raven: panqueques! Ah, este va a ser mi momento! n-n

Luego de unos minutos de una comida apresurada por parte de todos, discusiones por aquí y por allá y una que otra pelea, la fuente de los panqueques estaba totalmente vacía y Terra la miraba sorprendida.

Terra: vaya que les gustó o-0 –dijo, aún intentando reponerse de la sorpresa que le había causado ver una serie de imágenes tan violentas sólo por la comida.

Chico bestia: claro que nos gustó, por dos razones:

1, la preparaste tú –dijo con ojos de corazón-

y 2, es que estaba todo realmente delicioso! En dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

Terra: bueno, durante un tiempo trabajé en un restaurante francés. No tenía oficio fijo, hacía lo que faltara. Camarera, junior, ayudante de cocinera, recepcionista…-dijo mientras contaba con los dedos.

Raven: trabajaste en un restaurante? Genial! –dijo la chica gótica, claramente sorprendida.

Robin: no me lo habría esperado. Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas.

Luego del desayuno y de sortear quién lavaría los platos- cyborg quedó sumamente disgustado con el resultado, especialmente al momento en que vio la cantidad de platos que debía lavar- cada uno volvió a sus actividades habituales.

Raven estaba meditando en su habitación, cuando de repente alguien pasó una carta por debajo de su puerta. Al abrirla, pudo leer una nota de terra:

_Raven:_

_Sé que fui causante de un gran daño para ti, y quisiera disculparme. Ese día en que tanto te hice sufrir, recordándote el lado más oscuro de todo lo que estaba pasando, no sentí el remordimiento. Pero ahora sí. Y quiero que sepas que siento todo lo que te hice. No me atreví a decirte esto a la cara por la razón de que no sabía como acercarme a ti, y al parecer has estado tratando de evitarme. Espero que puedas perdonar mi cobardía. Todo esto es difícil, sabes? Me encuentro viviendo entre personas que me ofrecieron un hogar cuando no lo tenía, me ofrecieron cobijo, alimento y además amistad cuando más sola me encontraba. Personas a las que traicioné de la peor manera, los hundí uno a uno e intenté eliminarlos. Luego, cuando me lancé a la lava para reparar en algún grado el mal que hice, hicieron todo lo que pudieron para traerme de vuelta; y lo lograron. Y en vez de dejarme abandonada y solitaria como yo creía (y merecía), me dieron cobijo y confianza otra vez. No podría estar más agradecida con ustedes. Por eso, te quiero pedir un favor: lo que sea que pueda hacer para compensar todo lo que has hecho por mí, pídemelo. Puede ser cualquier cosa; incluyendo que no me acerque a ti o lo que se te pueda ocurrir que pueda hacer por ti. siento una necesidad de devolverles la mano de alguna manera, y la verdad no se me ocurre otra, aparte de intentar merecer la amistad de cada uno otra vez._

_Espero que esta vez pueda merecer su confianza._

_Terra_

Al terminar de leer la carta, raven quedó muy pensativa: a ella nunca se le había ocurrido pensar el asunto desde el punto de vista de Terra. Sólo se había dedicado a odiarla en su pensamiento, pero ahora comprendía que ambas tenían algunas cosas en común: ambas habían sufrido mucho, y ambas habían hecho grandes sacrificios por el bien de los demás (Terra, lanzándose al volcán con lava y Raven controlando sus emociones). Después de pensarlo un rato, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de Terra: quería darle una oportunidad de encontrar una amiga.


	6. la fiesta

Al salir al pasillo, Raven se encontró con Robin.

hola, raven, qué suerte que te encuentro- dijo el líder titán.- te estaba buscando. Vamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida a Terra.

fiesta…sorpresa?- dijo ella, sorprendida por haberse olvidado de que lo habían estado planeando mientras chico bestia y Terra habían salido, la noche anterior.

claro, la fiesta que planeamos… bueno, haciendo cuento corto, necesitamos que la saques de la torre mientras preparamos todo. No se te olvidó, verdad?

Cinco minutos más tarde, Raven estaba frente a la puerta de Terra. Aun no sabía qué decirle para hacerla salir de la torre, cuando recordó la nota… excusa perfecta, no?- pensó mientras tocaba la puerta.

Terra: pase! Quien es? –dijo su voz desde adentro.

Raven: hola, soy yo. Quería hablarte sobre tu nota…

Terra: espero que no te haya molestado. – dijo mirando al suelo- pero era la única manera que se me ocurrió de poder decirte lo que sentía.

Raven: bien, pero me gustaría que habláramos. Que tal si lo hacemos en la heladería?- sonrió la chica gótica, recordando lo mucho que le gustaban los helados a su compañera- yo invito.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaban las dos sentadas en una mesa de la heladería; Terra tenía enfrente una enorme copa multisabor de helado, y Raven había pedido un helado pequeño de dos sabores (menta-chips y vainilla).

Raven: respecto a tu nota… Por supuesto que acepto tus disculpas. La verdad… no sabía que todo esto estaba siendo tan difícil para ti.-dijo con el mayor tacto posible.

Terra: bien… es que antes de ustedes, sólo en una ocasión había estado a punto de tener una familia… pensé que si lograba aprender a controlar mis poderes, iba a integrarme bien en el grupo… mientras que si veían los enormes desastres que podía llegar a causar, no me iban a querer cerca. Qué ciega fui- dijo con una triste sonrisa en su cara- pero no quería que pasara lo de hace unos años…

Raven: y…que fue eso que pasó? –dijo sorprendida.

Terra: una familia, en un pequeño pueblo, me quiso adoptar cuando me encontró durmiendo a la puerta de su casa. Yo tenía como seis o siete años; como te imaginarás el control de mis poderes estaba peor todavía. Cuando supe que ellos estaban dispuestos a ser una familia para mí, me emocioné tanto que sin desearlo causé un terremoto. Dos personas murieron, se destruyeron muchas de las casas del pueblo y ahí estaba yo, parada en la mitad de la única construcción en pie. Creyeron que yo estaba poseída, y me persiguieron tirándome piedras y lo que encontraran a su paso, acusándome de cosas que a mi edad no entendía. Aún tengo una cicatriz de aquella vez...

Raven: vaya… yo… no lo sabía. Siento haber preguntado.

Terra: no te preocupes, no pasa nada… no es tu culpa, de todas maneras.

Raven: no te parece que ya es hora de volver a la torre?-dijo mirando el reloj de la heladería.

Terra: para qué volver tan luego? Además, tú ni terminaste tu helado…-dijo apresuradamente antes de ser prácticamente arrastrada por Raven camino a la torre. Terra sabía que Raven estaba impaciente por llegar, pero no sabía por qué.

Cuando llegaron al living de la torre, no había luces encendidas. Raven murmuró algo así como que iba a ver qué rayos pasaba con la electricidad. Terra se sentó en el sofá. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, como si la estuvieran observando…

¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!- el tremendo grito de sus compañeros hizo que saltara del sillón y que quedara semi-incrustada en el techo, temblando del susto.

Terra: qué está pasando aquí? Por qué estoy en el techo? –dijo nerviosa al ver que lo único que la mantenía a salvo de las garras de la gravedad eran sus propias manos.

Al ver eso, el chico bestia rápidamente se convirtió en un terodáctilo para ayudar a bajarla.

Minutos después, Terra ya estaba un poco más calmada. O al menos lo suficiente para observar que el ambiente estaba decorado para una fiesta.

Terra: oigan, alguna razón en especial para hacer una fiesta?

Cyborg: oh, nada en especial…solo que volvió al grupo una vieja compañera a la que hemos extrañado mucho, y que le queremos hacer una bienvenida…-dijo haciendo sonrojar a Terra.

Robin: oigan, nos vamos a quedar hablando o vamos a comenzar la fiesta? –dijo sonriendo.- hm… comencemos con las películas! el último en llegar al sillón tiene que traer todos los dulces!

Y salieron todos corriendo.

**Este chap estuvo corto y me demoré, lo siento, pero ahora me quitaron el permiso para meterme al computador de lunes a jueves, así que mis fics van a ir más lento en general. **


	7. pensamientos

**Holas! Les traigo un chap extremadamente corto, aunque espero que les guste… otra cosa: al que me quiera agregar en msn, es: ****angeles00792****

* * *

"¡qué fiesta!"**

Robin avanzó hasta la despensa, en la oscuridad de la noche, en busca del antiácido más fuerte que hubiera. "comí como un cerdo" pensó. Unas horas antes, en la fiesta, se había atiborrado de helado, pizza y todo lo que Star nombraba "comida terrestre altamente calórica y con bajos niveles de nutrición" (o sea, hablando en un idioma entendible, comida chatarra).

"aunque no logré pasar el récord de comida que batió hoy el chico bestia. Vaya que estaba contento… unos días atrás no se hubiera animado ni a levantarse de la cama; pero cuando llegó Terra tuvo un cambio enorme"

"chico bestia y Terra hacen buena pareja. Aunque…Ellos se confesaron sus sentimientos; ya quisiera yo hacer lo mismo…" –el líder titán discutía consigo mismo en su cabeza.- "vamos, no puedes ser así, Robin. Has combatido contra villanos sicóticos, comandos robots y monstruos gigantescos mutantes¡y no puedes decirle eso a Star!" "sé que es una tontería de mi parte, pero _no puedo hacerlo"_ –dijo, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta- "soy un cobarde. No puedo decirle a Star que la amo por la simple razón de que no sé como hacerlo, jamás he sido bueno en los asuntos de chicas y decírselo es una de las pocas cosas que me asustan!"

"em… ro-robin?" –dijo una voz tartamudeante y sorprendida que hizo que el líder titán se pusiera extremadamente nervioso. "me estaban escuchando! Rayos, por qué siempre empiezo a hablar en voz alta conmigo mismo?"

"Robin, eres tú, no es cierto?" – a él le dio un vuelco el corazón: era la voz de Star.

* * *

**Sé que esta muy corto, pero hay que aprovechar el suspenso… por favor dejen reviews, no hay nada más deprimente para mí que enviar un capítulo de algún fic y que nadie comente nada… T.T como me pasó con el chap de antes. Voy a tratar de enviar el proximo luego! Cuidense!**

**jalele**


End file.
